Zeal
by shattered petal
Summary: 'I can't do it.' -Parental!Izumi/Ed


**Title**: Zeal  
><strong>Genres<strong>: Family/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+

* * *

><p>'I can't do it.'<p>

His eyes danced, _daring_ her to scold him; to beat him and _force _him back to his breaking feet. The boy was growing frail and was idiotic to continue like this. He should have bowed his head and walked away months ago, but he was ridiculously stubborn and she tried to not let this bother her.

Edward didn't move. He remained on his backside, having being splattered to the ground seconds ago. The technique she had been teaching him for the past few weeks had run its course and he was convinced he couldn't defend himself. What she was doing was _too much_ for the small child. She was crazy to think so much of him, and he was beginning to feel pissed off and impatient.

She inhaled sharply through her teeth. Izumi was exhausted. She knew disciplining and counselling children would be a rough challenge, but this was not what she expected. Alphonse was okay to deal with. His temper was controlled; he was well-mannered and sympathetic. He wasn't _impatient_. He would accept his error and think about how to correct himself.

However Edward couldn't rest. He was constantly on his feet, demanding she swing him a punch or show him how to defend himself from a kick. It aggravated her. She couldn't _believe_ she was _concerned_ for him. It actually hurt her whilst he continued to tumble to the ground, receiving unnecessary injuries. Was this right? _Am I beating a child?_

'Yes you can,' Izumi said, glaring down at him. She was sick of this. They had been practising long enough. Now they must rest and continue tomorrow morning. 'You're just not trying.'

'I am!'

'No you're not!' She remained standing. 'You haven't been practising in your own time, Elric. How do you expect me to teach you if you can't be bothered?'

Edward jarred his teeth. 'I _can_ be bothered!' He was screaming now. The boy clenched his fists, and breathed heavily, his anger getting the better of him. 'You're so impatient with me.'

'I have been perfectly patient with you, kid. You're a coward for not trying again.' There was a horrible pause between them. They glared at each other, and she hated the way he looked at her. He was the closest thing she had to a son and he was watching her with an ugly loathing. However Izumi wasn't a soft woman. Not entirely. She could handle this. 'Get up.'

Edward swallowed. He turned away, sighed and scrambled to his feet. Bruises shone in the dim light, yet she ignored them. Izumi observed whilst he hesitated, those fiery eyes turning to his feet and then her.

'No!'

And like a pathetic, weak little boy he ran away. Izumi was silent for a few seconds whilst she watched the child disappear from view. She clenched her fists. This wasn't supposed to happen. _Shit_. Had she been _too_ harsh? She thought Edward could take her strict discipline. Had he finally given in?

Or did his heart want to crack and explode, release a vile, disgusting rage he had contained within him for so long. Too many emotions for a child. She felt her chest tense and panicked suddenly. Fortunately she didn't cough up the red liquid, so found it safe to search for him.

He wasn't too far away. Edward would be an idiot if he fled, leaving his younger brother behind. His remaining family. Where would he go?

Elric was slumped behind the butcher's shop, out of sight. He was hugging his knees, a deep frown across his face. He was thinking deeply, but thunderously, coming to terms with his hatred and acceptance. He was simply confused. Izumi appreciated this but didn't like the type who dwelled around in their emotions feeling sorry for themselves.

She gave him room, stood a few metres away, watching him. Her voice softened, but still held a sharpness to it. He hadn't melted her.

'You'd better grow some balls and come back, kid.'

'You can't make me.'

Izumi rolled her eyes. 'I don't intend to.'

'Why can't you just accept the fact I'm no good at what you're teaching me?' He screamed, anger rushing through his belly. 'You're not fair! And it's obvious you're only using me to clear your head from other stupid things!'

She tensed. 'What stupid things?'

He shot to his feet and whipped his head around to face her. Edward was shaking head-to-toe, unable to control his anger. He burst: 'I appreciate the fact you lost your own child, but you don't have to take it out on me!' He dared himself to walk over, knowing he had stabbed a soft spot. 'Just because your life is full of crap it doesn't mean you have the right to make me feel like shit! I've had enough rubbish in my life already and I don't need you to make it worse––'

The slap did not sting more than her expression. Her palm was powerful, and physically scarred him, but Edward was silenced and an awful guilt ebbed inside him. They were silent, unable to look each other in the eye. He had _forced_ open the door and repeatedly stabbed her heart.

He wasn't allowed to do that. _No one was_.

Edward scrunched his eyes closed and rested his forehead against her shoulder, pathetic tears trailing down his cheeks whilst he sobbed quietly. Izumi bit her lower lip and hesitantly held his shoulders. The boy was speechless, as was she. The situation had gone out of hand, and it couldn't be repaired.

Ironically Izumi felt a stronger respect for him. She was a frightening woman and he had screamed at her. If he didn't mean so damn much to her, he wouldn't be breathing.

Neither spoke an apology. It wasn't necessary. Words were never really needed between them afterwards.


End file.
